The Life of Rem
by SapphDarkness
Summary: This is my thought of how Rem lived her life before she was a shinigami up untill she died as one. I just wanted to take a shot so please R
1. The Start

Disclaimer: First off I want to make this clear I do not own any of the Death Note Characters nor do I care all though I would love to own Rem

Disclaimer: First off I want to make this clear I do not own any of the Death Note Characters nor do I care all though I would love to own Rem. Anyway this is a new attempt and I am sorry if the chapter is to short. Anyway be nice! However I own a shinigami named Greed, and Rem's friend Akio.

Chapter 1: The Start

The sun shined down brightly down on the city of Tokyo, a young blonde girl who was a bit tall for her age sat under a large tree writing in a black note book that was titled "Death Note" in strange characters. The blonde girl had beautiful canary yellow eyes, her hair was shoulder length, and she wore a white ribbon top and blue jeans. "Let's see who to kill now…I could kill the cheerleading squad but what would the use of that be?" She thought. "Rem!" A young girl yelled her hair was black and pinned up in a bun she was also in the same outfit as the young girl. "Aiko-chan how many times have I told you not to call me Rem?" The blonde girl said as she stuffed the black note book in her bag.

"Oh sorry Rem-chan, it's just a more suiting name for you, you know." Aiko said as she smiled.

"Anyway what do you want?" Rem said calmly as she turned back around at the girl.

"I just wanted to tell you that we have a test tomorrow and I was wondering if you would do me a favor." The black haired girl said timidly.

"What…?" Rem sighed, every time Aiko wanted something it was really stupid kind of like the time she asked Rem to kill an ex-boyfriend of hers because he went with some chick who was about ten times prettier then him.

"I was…well…I…I need you to buy me some porn because you are old enough and all." Aiko said as she blushed a little.

"Great…" Rem thought, it wasn't enough that she was considered a freak as most people called her now she was to buy Aiko porn!

"Please I will pay you back big time! I swear to the gods of death!" Akio plead.

"Fine but I get to kill your little brother." Rem said.

"Ah! No way! How about I pay you twenty times the amount that you pay and I will do your homework for the rest of the year!" Akio yelled.

"Fine, come on." Rem said as she got up and dusted off going toward the convince store.

This convince store was one of the most perverted of them all seeing how anytime she would walk in Rem would see a lot of porn magazines on the rack and the things they sold. "So why are you doing this anyway?" Rem asked.

"It's for an f-football player that I like he said that if I get him some porn that he will go out with me." Akio said blushing.

"So you came to me, and what have I told you about those fire crotches?" Rem asked.

"That I shouldn't get involved with them at all." Akio said looking down as the stopped in front of the store.

"Right…" Rem said not really giving two shits about her or anyone for that matter, "now wait here".

"Okay!" Akio said happily.

Rem walked in as the bell chimed letting the store clerk know that someone came in. Rem walked up to the rack with the porn and picked up about three of them god damn were they expensive, and not only that they were American ones. She then walked up to the counter and set them down. "Heh I see that someone is exploring what she likes." An old man said smiling as he rang her up. "Shut up please and just give me my total." Rem said not caring really what this old guy had to say.

She then paid and walked out with a black paper bag, "Here." Rem told her friend and walked off as she handed off the bag. "Uh okay well I will se you tomorrow!" Akio said and waved to her goodbye.

Once Rem was home she took off her shoes and walked in, "Mom! I'm home!" Rem yelled. No answer, "Mom?" Rem asked as she walked into the kitchen, there on the door of the refrigerator was a note from her mother. "Ugh again." Rem thought as she took off the note and read it:

Dear Rem (that's what you like to go by right?),

I have to work late again at the office and I will see you in the morning.

I made you a bento box it is in the microwave so you have something to eat, also remember to clean your room please I have been getting on your case too much.

Love,

Mom.

"Damn it mom you know I hate your cooking." Rem thought as she walked up to her room and she opened up the door and walked in. She then pulled out her notebook and a pen. "Greed you can come out now I know you are here." Rem said, a spiky Shinigami came tumbling out from the closet, "So what is going on Rem? You kill anyone today?" Greed asked.

"No I couldn't think of anyone but I think I am going to kill my mom's boss." Rem said. "Aaaw someone lonely as of late?" Greed taunted. "No I just don't like that guy is all." Rem said as she smirked. "So did you bring me any soda? You know how I get!" Greed said. "There is some in the refrigerator you can get it yourself my mom's not home anyway." Rem said with a sigh.

"Goody! I get to run around the house!" Greed exclaimed and went to go get himself some soda.

"I swear I would wonder what it would be like to be a shinigami." Rem thought to herself.

To be continued…

So how did you like it? Hum!? Oh I am sorry I didn't start off with where she is a shinigami but I wanted to make my version and thoughts to her life before that and up till her death as a shinigami. Anyway tell me what you think please! Those who review are going to get a cupcake!!


	2. Couriosity

Disclaimer: Okay once again just because I have to I don't own any of the Death Note characters I do however own Greed, Akio, and now in this chapter the mother

Disclaimer: Okay once again just because I have to I don't own any of the Death Note characters I do however own Greed, Akio, and now in this chapter the mother. Anyway I thank the person for reviewing and I will explain the Shinigami thing. Other then that let's start chapter two together!

Chapter 2: Curiosity

A few days after the freak cheerleader heart attack and accident event that left the school in a bit of a panic so the students were warned on what they ate and all that.

"That assembly was pointless you know that." Rem said as she walked out of the gym with Akio.

"Well I know what is going on of course because I am your best friend." Akio smiled.

"You are not my best friend." Rem growled out as she looked at Akio.

"Oh really? Name one other friend you have!" Akio challenged.

Out of Rem's own despise she looked down and had to admit that Akio is and was her only true friend. "Well um…yeah you're right…anyway how is that fire crotch of yours doing anyway did he appreciate the porn?" Rem asked trying to get off the subject.

"Actually I walked in to his house the other day and I found him and one of the other teammates well doing you know…" Akio blushed slightly.

"Giving each other a hand-job?" Rem asked not caring what she was saying.

"No! They were pleasuring themselves in front of each other!" Akio yelled at the top of her lungs making the crowd in the hall stop and look at them.

"She's talking about her ferrites that she has keep moving." Rem growled.

Everyone that had stopped and looked at them ran off to their next class. "Look Akio why don't you come over tonight and hang out I just got a NES." Rem said as she looked away blushing she had never had a friend like Akio before and at that she never had been close to anyone before either.

"Really Rem, okay!" Akio exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay I will meet you after gym class." Rem said.

Later That Day

Rem had just got outside of her gym class and walked out of the school Akio was looking up at a couple of blue jays rubbing their heads and beaks on one another happily.

"They look so happy don't they?" Akio asked Rem as she walked up.

"Yeah they do." Rem agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Akio said as she pulled Rem's arm.

Rem then took the lead and showed the way to her house, "Wow what a beautiful neighborhood you live in." Akio said as she walked up to the door with Rem.

"Yeah thanks." Rem said and opened up the door as well as taking off her shoes, Akio also did the same and walked in.

"So where is your Shinigami?" Akio asked looking hopeful.

"He is probably hiding and you wouldn't be able to see him unless you touch the death note." Rem said looking at Akio.

"Okay can I touch the Death Note then please!?" Akio pleaded.

For being a preppy not gothic chick this one was eager to meet something that could kill her by writing her name in a notebook of all things.

"Fine…" Rem sighed and pulled out the notebook and handed it to Akio.

Akio looked at the black notebook and looked around there standing in front of her was the spiky Shinigami Greed.

"Aaw he's cute!" Akio squealed and hugged Greed.

"Where's my soda?" Greed asked looking at Rem not caring for the girl that was hanging on him.

"You know where it is." Rem growled and looked at Greed.

Greed pushed Akio off and grabbed his favorite soda, "So Greed was it?" Akio asked looking at him and smiled.

"What?" Greed asked in between swigs of soda.

"How did you become a Shinigami and why?" Akio asked him pulling out a note pad and pen as if she was a reporter.

"I have no idea, it's said that some Shinigami were at one time humans who used the death note." Greed licked his lips.

"Really now? How come you don't know how you became a Shinigami?" Akio asked looking at Greed.

"Once again I don't know I would probably say that it is because of the fact that once you lose the death note you lose all memory of it." Greed explained getting a bit annoyed.

"Rem I'm home!" A voice called from the doorway.

"Shit! Greed hurry and put the soda can down!" Rem hissed.

Greed did as he was told and set the soda can down on the end table.

"Rem? Where are you?" A blonde woman with a business suite asked as she walked into the living room.

"Mom I am right here." Rem said with a sigh.

"Ah hello sweetie!" The woman said smiling.

"Hey mom why are you home early." Rem said with a bit of a pause.

"Yeah my boss suddenly had a heart attack and his son got into a car crash I swear there are more freak accidents then normal as of late. So who is this?" Rem's mother asked.

"Hi I am Akio." Akio introduced herself and bowed.

"Ah nice to meet you why don't you stay for dinner." Rem's mother invited.

"Oh I would love to!" Akio replied.

After dinner they went off and drove Akio home, thus Rem went up to her room to do her "Homework".

"So Greed…are you sure what you said about a human user of the Death Note will most likely become a Shinigami?" Rem asked as she looked at her notebook.

"Well that is what I have head why do you ask?" Greed asked her.

"Oh I don't know…" Rem said.

Greed was looking at Rem and saw that her death clock was ticking down to the final seconds.

5…….

"I just thought that it would be cool if I died sometime soon that I would become a Shinigami…" Rem said.

4……

"I don't know Rem it's not all that grate." Greed explained.

3….

Rem got up and walked over to her window she was one the tenth floor of her apartment building and she had always debated on jumping off if a fall like that didn't kill her nothing would.

2…….

"Rem I brought you some snacks." Rem's mother said as she turned the doorknob and opened up the door.

1…….

Rem turned around and looked at her mother, "Good bye mom I will always watch over you…" Rem said as she leaned back and let her body fall.

0….

"REM!" He mother yelled as she dropped the plate and looked out as she heard the bones in Rem's neck snap as she hit the ground. "Rem!" Her mother cried as she fell to her knees. The Death Note then turned into a black flame and vanished. "Well aren't humans interesting…" Greed said as she turned and flew off to the Shinigami Realm.

To Be Continued….

Well I know it is a sad ending for this chapter but you know how that goes don't you. Anyway let me know what you think and as soon as I get a review then I will go off and continue also those who review get a sexy man/woman.


	3. Shingami World

Disclaimer: Yes it's that time again, and no we are not going to dig Elvis out of his grave

Disclaimer: Yes it's that time again, and no we are not going to dig Elvis out of his grave. I don't own any of the Death Note characters, as I said before I wish I owned Rem it would be a nice change…anyway thank you all for the tips and reviews! I do however own Greed.

Chapter 3: Shinigami World

"Ugh…my head…" Rem said as she awoke in a dark cavern like place, she looked around and saw nothing but darkness and bones all over the place. "So this is hell hum? I guess I pictured more of a fire and brimstone kind of place." She said as she got up and looked at her hands. They were white and spiky; she jumped a little and felt her body instead of human skin she felt a spongy, boney material of her body, she then reached around to her back and felt spike like things coming out of her shoulders. "What is going on?" She thought. She ran over to what looked like a pond and looked in. Her face was now white and her eyes were yellow with cat-like slits as pupils.

"Am I a…a…Shinigami now!?" Rem asked herself as she touched her face. She tried to look back on the events that happened but her mind drew a blank. She then saw something sparkle in the distance; it looked like a jeweled skeleton sitting on a skull throne. She then walked towards the skeleton, yet before she could get any closer a spiked Shinigami popped out of no where and startled her. "Hey there Rem! Remember me!?" The Shinigami asked smirking.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked looking at the other Shinigami.

"Oh that's right you killed yourself thus forfeiting ownership of the Death Note. Anyway the name's Greed and I will be your guide to the Shinigami Realm all you got to do is bring me some soda." Greed said.

"Why should I?" Rem asked not really caring.

"Well for one I know about our world and you may want to talk to the Shinigami King." Greed provoked.

"The Shinigami King, we have a king?" Rem asked looking a bit annoyed.

"Yep come on we need to get you your own Death Note and get you started." Greed chuckled a bit.

They went off and walked up to a bone like castle that towered over the realm, "This is it have fun I will wait out here for you." Greed said as he pushed Rem in.

"Jackass…" Rem thought as she went in.

A bit later

Rem came out holding a new black notebook titled "Death Note", "The king said that you need to guide me for the day and show me the human watch portal." Rem said looking at Greed.

"Great as if it wasn't enough I have to watch you like a baby human." Greed said growling a bit.

"You have a problem?" Rem asked looking at him.

"No, no, I am all good; Come on I will show you to the human world watch area." Greed said as he flew off toward the area.

Rem looked kind of amazed at the fact he could fly but she had a feeling that if she tried she could fly too. She focused and her spikes on her back turned into her wings. Rem then started to flap and got off the ground it took her a few minuets to get the hang of it however once she did she was a pro at it.

They landed at what looked like a rock formation with a white light in the center of it. "This is the viewing area where we Shinigami go off and write the names of humans in our death note to increase our lifespan by now you probably noticed that you can tell the names of others by just looking at them. Well when you drop a death note into the human world that death note becomes property of who so ever picks it up." Greed explained.

Rem nodded at what Greed was explaining, "Now then if you'll excuse me I have a Death Note to find that I dropped in the human world." Greed laughed and hopped out of sight.

"Wait what about the rest!!" Rem yelled after him, yet it was too late Greed was gone.

"Greed is too greedy to ever give advice anyway…" A small voice said from the shadows.

"Hun who's there come on out!" Rem yelled, a little blue and white skeleton Shinigami came wobbling out and dragging his Death Note.

"Nice to meet you I am Gelus." The tiny male Shinigami said bowing a little.

"I am Rem…" Rem said lightly. ( A.N.: D I love Gelus' height it's adorable)

"Anyway excuse me please I want to look at the Earth Realm" Gelus said tottering over to the light and looked in.

Rem turned around and looked in with him she then saw a name and a young blonde haired girl with her family the name read "Misa Amane".

"So Gelus what is your fascination with this girl." Rem asked as if they had been friends for years.

"I can't say…"Gelus said shyly.

"I see." Rem replied looking on with him.

A few hours later Gelus got up and tottered off into the darkness once again. "Misa Amane…I feel a curtain connection to her for some reason." Rem thought as she looked on. She had a feeling that Gelus was in love with this young girl, could a Shinigami truly love? She wasn't too sure about that so she then turned away and went to find herself a place to read the rules.

Well there we go the end of Chapter three! Sorry I didn't post it right away I have been sick for the past week once again thank you for the reviews and tips ppl! You all are awesome and also I am going to start in the next chapter the development of Gelus and Rem's friendship. Anyway Read and Review once again and you all get a free Rem doll!


	4. Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters. Also I would like to take this time to apologies about the long wait for chapter four. I have been rather busy and the place that I tried to update at was closed. Once again I am sorry and please forgive me.

May I call you Friend?

A few days had passed in the Shinigami Realm; Rem had learned most of rules and was using her Death Note more efficiently then most of the Shinigami who were considered lazy. She passed her time by gambling and watching with Gelus the young girl named Misa. "Gelus, that girl is growing up beautifully…" Rem said as she watched the young girl doing her school work.

"I know she is, but how could anything as ugly as me be with her." Gelus said lightly.

"It matters not…she is human and you a Shinigami. At that we aren't able to have sexual relations with one another or humans…" Rem explained.

"Yes I know…" Gelus said sadly.

"Don't worry, she is young and she will always be fine until her death count is done." Rem said.

"I know." Gelus said once again.

He then looked up at Rem and seemed to smile, "Rem…" He said looking at her.

"What is it Gelus?" Rem asked.

"May I call you friend?" Gelus asked.

"Of course you may." Rem replied.

"Thank you…" Gelus said as he got up and tottered off.

The Following day (more like night)

Rem had gone off to look and see if she could find something else to do other then gamble or kill someone. She then heard a small voice yelling in the distance. "Give me back my notebook!" the tiny voice yelled.

"Hah you haven't even used it why would you want it?" A tall black Shinigami laughed at the tiny one.

Rem could tell that it was Gelus; however she didn't know who the other one was.

Rem walked on up to them, "Gelus is there a problem?" Rem asked looking at the other tall Shinigami.

"I was on my way to the hole to the human world when this guy attacked me for my notebook." Gelus said.

The tall one looked at Rem and laughed, "I was only trying to find something interesting to do this world is boring." He snickered.

"Give it back and leave." Rem snarled at the tall one.

"Fine, fine…" The tall one said as he handed the notebook back.

(A.N.: I know the tall black shinigami's name it's just Rem doesn't till later so don't tell me in a review please.)

"Now leave!" Rem barked at him and watched him walk off.

"Thank you Rem you helped me so much." Gelus said looking at her.

"Think nothing of it…" Rem said.

Thus they went off to watch Misa again it was her eleventh birthday that day.

"Gelus would you like to sing along with the humans?" Rem asked smiling a bit.

Gelus looked at Rem a bit shocked, "Sure." Gelus said nodding.

They sang along with the tone–death crowed and watched as Misa blew out her candles.

Okay that is all I can think of at the moment so I am sorry but I promise chapter five will be a lot better and then the plot will pick up I am going to time skip. Anyway read and review please.


	5. Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note Characters. Now that, that is clear lets get on with chapter five!! I am so sorry I haven't been up dating right away I have been super busy as of late.

Carrying out a friends whish

Over the next few years Rem and Gelus had watched Misa together from the hole to the human world. Rem's curiosity had gotten the best of her about Gelus' love for Misa, yet today was a day like no other.

"It's today isn't it?" Rem asked looking at Gelus from behind.

Gelus didn't say anything at all about it he just sat there.

"The day she is going to die; I wonder how it is going to happen…" Rem said softly.

Suddenly the voice of a man could be heard, "I love you! I will kill us both and we can be together forever!" The man yelled, he was carrying a knife and shaking wildly.

"Get away from me!" Misa yelled taking a step back.

"No, you don't understand I love you!" The man yelled as he slashed at her.

Misa fell down thus the man came closer trying to attack the girl.

At that instant Gelus pulled out his notebook and a pen, he opened it and started to write something. "Gelus what are you doing! Don't do it!" Rem exclaimed, however Gelus didn't listen to her, he kept writing. As soon as he was finished, he watched intently at the man trying to stab poor Misa.

38….

Gelus' body started to glow a bit.

39…

The man grabbed at his chest he was having a heart attack.

40…

"Gelus why did you have to do it?" Rem asked looking at Gelus who was now shaking his body was starting to turn into something that was neither of dust nor of rust. "Rem…please…" Gelus said as his body completely disappeared.

"Gelus…" Rem said looking at his now destroyed body; his notebook was lying in the mysterious ashes.

A few years before Gelus had asked Rem to watch over Misa if he had ever disappeared, however her lifespan count was coming to an end yet Rem agreed. Rem looked into the hole to the human world and saw that Misa's lifespan had been increased. "I see now…" Rem said lightly.

She then picked up Gelus' notebook and disappeared, she then appeared in the human world. She had found where Misa was and tailed her for a few moments.

"_How am I going to carry out Gelus' whish?_" Rem thought to herself. She then had an idea she fallowed Misa home to deliver the notebook to her. Apparently from what Rem had remembered Misa's parents were killed a few years before so from what she knew she had to get into the room. Lucky for Rem Shinigami were able to slip through walls and she did just that.

Rem looked around no one was in the room just yet she then placed the notebook on Misa's bed. Suddenly the door swung open, and Misa walked into the room Rem flew out of the window to hide for a few moments, Rem was now the new owner of that Death Note thus making her possess Misa once she touched the notebook.

"Hum what is this a gift from someone? But who?" Misa said as she picked up the black notebook.

"_Just what I need._" Rem thought to herself, she flew up to the window and appeared in front of Misa. "Misa Amane…your lifespan has been increased." Rem said looking at her and smiling a bit.

"W-what are you?" Misa asked a bit shaky.

"I am a Shinigami, my name is Rem…" Rem introduced herself.

"Why are you here exactly?" Misa asked calmly.

"I am carrying out a friend's whish. That notebook that you hold in your hands is called the Death Note. I have chosen you to use it." Rem explained to her.

"I see…" Misa said softly she then nodded okay.

Over the next few days or so Rem became acquainted to Misa's life the photo shoots and so on. Though the killings of people with the Death Note were just people who Misa had gotten agitated with during an interview or so on.

"Rem…" Misa said one day.

"Yes what is it Misa?" Rem replied.

"I was reading the rules to the Death Note and I was wondering if…well the rule about making a trade for the Shinigami eyes were possible." Misa said slightly.

"Yes it is however it will take away half of your life span." Rem explained.

"I see, well lets see if I want to use it at a critical time." Misa said.

At that instant a news report came on television, "This is a special report a new unknown criminal has just been announced the police have confirmed their identity as Kira. The person has recently killed criminals who have committed sever crimes. One of the criminals identified was a person who had killed two victims his execution was scheduled for today." The reporter had said.

"I know that criminal…" Misa said lightly.

"You do?" Rem asked curiously

"Yes he killed my parents when I was younger." Misa explained.

"I understand…" Rem said softly.

"I have to get in contact with Kira, and I know just how to do that!" Misa exclaimed.

She then grabbed a video camera and some blank tapes.

Well there you all go chapter five once again and probably not the last time I am sorry for how busy I have been. Anyway read and review please! Anyone who reviews gets a free Misa hugging Rem Doll!


	6. The plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters and once again (I really need to quite apologizing) I am sorry about the wait

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters and once again (I really need to quite apologizing) I am sorry about the wait. Anyway on with the next chapter!

Chapter 6: Meeting with Kira

The fallowing morning Misa took a day off from work and started to get ready to go somewhere. The night before she had used the video-camera to shoot something odd yet Rem never knew what had been going on.

"Misa this has been bothering me…what are you planning to do exactly?" Rem asked her eyes fixed on the back of Misa's head.

"Oh that's easy Rem," Misa replied "I am going to use this video to get my friend to do something for me of course as soon as she dose what I need I will redo everything and send the tape to Sakura T.V. then I will be able to get a message out to Kira".

Rem stood silent she wasn't too sure what to make of this.

"Of course there is more to the plan also." Misa explained.

"I see…" Rem said quietly.

"I am going to make a deal for the Shinigami eyes." Misa said smiling.

"You do know that your lifespan will decrease in half right?" Rem asked.

"Of course I do!" Misa giggled.

"Then why would you decrease your lifespan?" Rem asked.

"I won't right away of course I will go off and wait till we get to our destination I will ask my company to transfer me to the area that Sakura T.V. is at. Of course I won't tell them that I will just say that I felt like moving and I need a change of lifestyle." Misa explained.

"Understandable…" Rem said nodding.

"Okay let's get to my friends house and start this up!" Misa said grabbing the tapes and her handbag. Rem fallowed quietly as she watched things progress, Misa's friend seemed to believe that the fake occult videos that Misa shot were the real thing and agreed to make the Sakura T.V. information send off.

Misa made short work of her plans to fallow through that night, her plan for the next step was to ask the corporation she was working for to let her transfer over to the area where Sakura T.V. was though she didn't give that little detail. Reluctantly they agreed and got her a flight out the next morning.

"It seems as though your plan is working just as you wanted it to." Rem said softly that night that Misa was packing up her stuff.

"Yep and soon I will be with Kira." Misa sighed softly in a lovingly tone.

"_This girl is truly going to try and find Kira…_" Rem thought to herself.

"Rem tomorrow when we send the package I am going to make the deal for the eye trade." Misa said turning to Rem and smiled.

"I understand…" Rem said as she nodded a bit.

The Fallowing Day

Misa had gone to the post office before the fight and mailed off the package to Sakura T.V. she then went to the airport with Rem and the death note in tow. As soon as they took off it took them a few hours yet they got to where they needed to be. Misa then settled in and turned to Rem and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I will now make the trade for the Shinigami eyes".

Rem nodded and did as she was told thus decreasing Misa's lifespan in half giving her the eyes.  
"It is done." Rem said nodding to her.

"Thank you Rem!" Misa squealed as she turned to a mirror and saw only her name and reflection in the mirror. She thought nothing of it and went on with her plan.

Well now it's coming down to the wire of everything and there is chapter six. Also the drawing of Greed will be posted on my D.A. so as soon as it is I will let you all know and add a link. Remember review please.


End file.
